


Melting

by BackslashEcho



Series: A Moment That Changes A Life When... [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, RWBY Relationship Week, Weiss wakes up early, Yang ain't having none o' that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackslashEcho/pseuds/BackslashEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY Relationship Week #4 - Saturday: Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long (Freezerburn)</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Weiss is cold. Yang is hot. Together, comfort. Freezerburn fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Created 04 April 2015. It’s RWBY Relationship Week on Tumblr; the challenge is to take two randomly-selected characters and explore their relationship, whether that be romantic, platonic, parental, mentor-apprentice, sibling, antagonistic, or what-have-you.

Yang groaned as the bed shifted.

“Hnnnggg… Come back to beeeeed…” she dragged the syllables out, rolling away from the light pouring in through the window.

It was pointless, of course. Once Weiss was awake, she was _awake_ , and no amount of complaining could convince her to go back to bed. Yang couldn’t understand it. She’d happily sleep all night and then all day too. It wasn’t as if they had class, and the room was empty except for them. Blake and Fox had taken Ruby and Jaune camping this weekend of winter break—Jaune because he needed the experience, Ruby because she felt like going along. Honestly, Yang might have worried that there was something between those two… But even if there were, she knew full-well that Jaune would never pluck up the nerve to make a move, and Ruby was too demi to pursue anything that she wasn’t certain was reciprocated.

The blanket being yanked off her interrupted Yang’s sleepy musings, and she groaned again.

“Get up!” Weiss growled. “I know you’re awake; it’s no use pretending!”

Yang flailed for the blanket, but Weiss had pulled it off the bed entirely.

“No!” she insisted. “Yang Xiao Long, you promised to at least _sit_ with me while I researched today!”

This was completely true…though Yang had agreed hoping it would be a bit later in the day, and she could simply enjoy a bit of cuddling while Weiss read. Not this Early O’Clock bullshit. Yang groped blindly for the blanket, still not opening her eyes.

“It’s too cold to leave the bed yet,” she grunted as she caught the blanket’s edge. She gave it a tug, but Weiss was plainly holding onto it.

Weiss scoffed. “Like you’re not _always_ warm anyway.”

Yang grinned into the pillow, then rolled over. “S’why you love me. ‘Cause you’re always cold. C’mere, Ice Queen, and I’ll warm you up.” She tightened her grip on the blanket, then yanked abruptly. Weiss gave a tiny shriek and overbalanced, landing on top of Yang, just as planned. Yang wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and cuddled her like a teddy bear, pressing a kiss to the top of the heiress’ head.

“Argh, let go of me, you brute!” Weiss complained, with absolutely no conviction. Weiss’ sensory defensiveness acted up a lot around Ruby, because Yang’s little sister was all about sudden pokes and prods and shoulder-grabs. With Yang, there was no in-between: every hug was a deep, serious bear hug, and something about it made Weiss melt into her arms every time.

“I need to studyyy!” Now Weiss was whining, but Yang was having none of it. She pulled the blanket back over both of them.

“It’s a weekend _and_ a holiday, Princess, and we get to spend ‘em alone, together,” Yang whispered, holding Weiss even closer. Somehow, the young heiress was always _cool_ to the touch, in a way that was simply incomprehensible to Yang. 

Weiss maintained that she was normal, and Yang was simply warm like the summer sun in all its glory. Yang didn’t put much thought in it. 

She was hot. Weiss was cold. But together… 

Weiss seemed to give up the struggle, as the blonde had known she would. She felt the tension slowly leaving the other girl’s muscles, as she wrapped her arms around Yang and nuzzled into her neck.

“Oh, all right,” she huffed. “But only because it’s so comfortable here.”

Weiss wouldn’t sleep, Yang knew. But Yang herself could, for a little while longer. And Weiss would stay, and relax, and be content. That was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Truthfully (and no offense if this is your OTP), I think Freezerburn is probably the weakest ship out of Team RWBY. Not to say that I don’t think it could work, but that I see other combinations initiating far more easily. Still, I hope this turned out okay? Let me know.


End file.
